When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute Short, Valentine's Day
by dogcake
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and it's time to follow the stories of this series most beloved (and only) couples.


Alyssa's POV  
One day when the guys were training and Nya and Garmadon were helping Sensei buy some things at the store, Web and I were watching Minaya and Matt for the day. They were playing video games while I chatted with Web.  
"So... does he have anything planned?" I asked Web.  
"Yea... a very fancy restaurant in Ninjago city." She said with a grin.  
"What are you talking about?" Minaya turned to us. We looked and her, and Matt looked at us confused.  
"Oh, uh, we're talking about our plans for Valentine's Day." I said. They both knew very much already about the holiday.  
"Mommy, what was YOUR first Valentine's Day like?" Minaya asked me.  
"Yea, what's was yours like mommy?" Matt asked Web. Web and I smiled at each other and faced our kids. we knew our first Valentine's Day in Ninjago was the most memorable one we both had.  
"Who's story do you kids want first?" I asked.  
"I wanna hear yours first mommy." Minaya said to me. I smiled and began to tell the story.  
"Well, it all started a few days before Valentine's Day, a few weeks after our crazy visit to Earth..."  
~Flashback!~  
Alyssa's POV  
A few weeks after our little adventure on Earth there was a holiday coming up I was excited for, since the day Cole became my boyfriend... Valentine's Day. I had dreamed of the day I could spend that special holiday with someone, now I just had to find something amazing to give him. After what had happened during Christmas last year, I hoped I could find something great. I was talking to about it to Web when she came over to visit.  
"I don't know what to do and I was hoping that you knew something I could do." I said to her.  
"Well, try to look to some Valentine's Day classics." She said. I thought about all the classics for the holiday, let's see, flowers, chocolates-...  
"THAT'S IT!" I said aloud.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I shall write him a poem, and you're helping me." I said.  
"Isn't that what the GUY is suppose to do?" She asked. "No rule that says I can't." I said dragging her to my room. Valentine's Day was in two days... and I had writing to do.  
Cole's POV  
A few weeks after the Earth incident Valentine's Day was was approaching... and I wasn't ready. I couldn't think of anything to get for her... I was horrible with showing my feelings. Two days before then I was drifting off into thinking while we talked about recent serpentine activity.  
"Cole... COLE!" Kai yelled to get my attention.  
"HUH, OH..uh... yea, the serpentine.. Bad stuff"I tried. No one bought it.  
"What's on your mind?" Lloyd asked.  
"I, uh..." "I sense this is about Valentine's Day... and Alyssa." Zane said. I nodded.  
"I have NO idea what to do." I said. "Just get her something that shows her she has your heart." Jay said. Has my heart..  
"YES! Jay, you're a lifesaver!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me confused, no one believed JAY was a LIFESAVER. I got up and ran out of the room.  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Kai asked.  
"TO GIVE MY GIRLFRIEND MY HEART!" I yelled from the hall. I could tell they were confused, but I didn't care, I had two days to find what I was looking for.  
Alyssa's POV  
I spent two whole days writing that poem, it wasn't easy, but I did it. I gave it to Web for her to read, it said.

There are many things I want to say  
Ways that you affect me  
But it would take too long  
For you to fully see

You are my everything  
My earth and my air  
I only want for you to see  
For you to be aware

I couldn't live without you  
I treasure you each day  
You're the best thing my my life  
You're the best in every way

So many things to tell you  
But know that this is true  
The thing I want to tell you most  
Is that I Love You

"This is Amazing!" Web said. I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Later that night I went onto the deck were Cole was.  
"Happy Valentine's Day." I said. "Happy Valentine's Day." He said. Pulling me into a hug and giving me a kiss. I gave him my poem and he read it with shock. He slowly looked up from the paper and looked my in the eye.  
"This is incredible..." He said. I blushed a little. Then he took a small box from behind his back and handed it to me. I opened it and there was a note. 'You already have my heart, but now you can hold it when you need to.' It said. I looked in and saw a small plush heart. I took it out and hugged it a little. I smiled at Cole as he blushed. I gave him a big kiss and hugged him for what seemed like hours. It was the best Valentine's Day EVER!  
~end of zhe flashback~  
"Wow, daddy was very romantic." Minaya said.  
"Yes, he was." I said trying to hide that I was blushing.  
"That was nice, but how did YOUR Valentine's Day go mommy?" Matt asked Web.  
Webs POV  
"Well.. lets see.." I started to remember the day. Matthew looked up at me with curiosity.  
"Your father and I, were not quite.. together yet, at the time.. But I still loved him more than he had ever known.."  
~FLASHBACK, BABY!, oh, and still Web's POV~  
"Well Garmadon.. Anything planned for today?" I asked.  
"No, its just a regular day" He said, not moving from where he rested on the couch.  
"actually.. its much different than just, a regular day.." I grinned slightly. He looked at me with confusion. Clearly he didnt know.  
"Its valentines day!" I exclaimed. "Dont you have anything planned..?". He shook his head no.  
"Well.. Come on Garmy, we'll do something fun.." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the couch. He stood up lazily and waited for my guidance, as he was not very interested in this holiday. I dragged him outside, where the sun shone down brightly on all of Ninjago. It was a perfect day outside, with only a few small clouds in the sky. I was excited for the day, Garmadon however.. was not as joyful for it.. We walked along the streets, where thankfully not many people were out.  
"So where are we going..?" Garmadon asked.  
"Out" I replied simply. As the day moved on, I found the place I was looking for. A nice, small, unknown restaurant. It wasnt the nicest place, but very few people came here, and it was still nice and had nice service. And of course, I knew the guy who ran the place. I had run into him on many occasions. I walked through the door, leading the way.  
"Ah, Web!" Linguini, the owner welcomed me.  
"and you brought Garmadon, no?" He asked. He is probably one of the only people in Ninjago who are not afraid, or hate Garmadon. Although I dont think he would want to be near him all the time, he still had his respect for the man.  
"Why yes, I did" I said. Linguini gave me a wink.  
"well, there is no one else in the restaurant right now.. So we will give you the best seats in the house!" He said. He then motioned for me and Garmadon to follow. We sat down at a nice booth, where the lights were dim and one of the waiters lit a candle.  
"what can I get you to drink?" Linguini asked, handing us menus.  
"Uh, I'll just have water.." Garmadon said, not use to normal people being nice to him.  
"Same" I said. Linguini smiled at us and left.  
"so.. what are we doing here..?" Garmadon asked.  
"oh.. just.. eating.." I said, not entirely telling the truth. I wanted to spend my valentines day with him more than anything! Linguini came back with the drinks a while later, and placed them in front of us.  
"Ready to order?" He asked.  
"uh... Actually..." I really didnt know what to get.  
"Undecided?" He asked. Both Garmadon and I nodded. He gave me a wink, and said  
"Hold on, I believe I know what you would like," I looked at him with confusion. He left, and had a small grin on his face. Garmadon looked at me with confusion, but then I realized what Linguini may be doing.. He knew how much I loved Garmadon, so I could only imagine what romantic thing he may be planning for us. Garmadon and I chatted while we waited for the food to arrive.  
"So.. How come you didnt want to tell me you were poisoned back in that nut house on earth?" I asked.  
"well.." He looked down. "I didnt want you to worry about me.. I wanted to make sure you were out safe, instead of having to drag me around.." I was silent.  
"Garmadon, I always want you to tell me if something is wrong. You will never be a bother, I love you Garmadon, and I will happily do anything for you" I told him. He lifted his head and smiled. Before more could be said, Linguini came out with a huge, single plate of spaghetti.  
"bon appetite!" He placed it in front of us. The plate was almost big enough to cover the whole table. I looked at Linguini and gave him a thanking smile, understanding exactly where he was going with this, as it is a classic move indeed. He left with a nod, and yet another wink. Garmadon and I began eating, in the dim lighted restaurant. quiet music began to play, and I saw one of the waiters appear around the corner. I smiled and shook my head a little, knowing that they were trying to set up a great evening. After a while, Garmadon and I both found that single noodle, and began eating at both ends, working up to the middle. our lips pressed together for a moment or two, and we pulled back. I smiled and blushed slightly, and he was clearly embarrassed. After our meal, Linguini brought out dessert, and we ate it happily. When we were finished, I thanked everyone for their time, and paid quite a large amount, and we left back to our home.  
~THE END OF THE FLASHBACK! oh, and STILL Webs POV~  
"Wow..." Matthew said. I nodded, smiling at the warm memories.  
"So whats the restaurant you're going to tonight..?" Matthew asked.  
"Same one as we did back then.. Its grown so much more popular since then.. And I cant wait" i said, excited for tonight, and I knew Alyssa felt the same. This night would be just as perfect as the first, and maybe even better..

A/N

Web: *hugging Garmadon* I cant wait ^-^

Linguini: you would lika some meatballs, no?

Lloyd: when did you get here?

Linguini: you left the window open!

Kai:.. you have a really big mustache..

Linguini: ima Italian, of course i have a mustachio!

Alyssa: I havent really had a lot of Italian food in my life.. I've NEVER had spaghetti..

Web:... never?!

Alyssa: never..

Linguini: well you need to try some of my meatballs! *grabs a ridiculously large plate of spaghetti and meatballs*

Alyssa: uh..

Linguini: *shoves some into Alyssa's mouth* its yummy, no?

Alyssa: *sick* no..

me: i'll have some! *eats some* seriously Alyssa, how do you not like this? Its spaghetti.. theres a reason why he now owns a five star restaurant..

Alyssa: but.. its.. oh god! *Runs to puke*

Web: uh, Linguini? what did you put in that?

Linguini:... mama mia! I may have grabbed the old spaghetti, that shoulda been thrown in the the trash!

Alyssa: *walks back in* uh.. well.. read, and comment.. oh boy.. *runs out again*

Garmadon:... eh... yeah.. Linguini..

Linguini: why yes?

Garmadon:.. please make sure you make everything fresh when we're there..

Linguini: oh you know I would for you two, you're my favorite customers!

Cole: *hears Alyssa barfing*.. yeah.. im gonna, go help with that..

Alyssa: *yells from the bathroom* JUST COMMENT! *continues to puke*

Garmadon:.. does anyone else feel like.. theres something wrong in here..?

Matthew: no dad. No we do not..

Web: what could feel wrong..?

Garmadon: almost like..

Web: yes?

Garmadon: like.. O_O

Web: what?! what is it?!

Garmadon: uh, I forgot the things we need for after dinner!

Web: what thi- ooooh.. heheh.

Garmadon: yeah, I'll be back later, I promise! *quickly rushes out*

Matthew:.. mom.. what did he mean by 'things'?

web: uh.. go.. go ask your health teacher!

Matthew: but I dont have health cla-

Web: GO ASK YOUR UNCLE!

Wu: *flies down on his magical flying teapot ©* what?

Matthew: whats the special thing dad needs..?

Wu: oh.. that.. Hop onto my teapot and I'll show you.

Matthew: y-your actually letting me touch the teapot?! I thought only you and Misako could go on that?!

Wu: well.. I'll make an acceptation..

Matthew: *jumps on* ooh, its shiny..

Wu: DONT GET YOUR GRUBBY FINGERS ALL OVER HER!

Matthew: okay okay, sorry.. sheesh..

Wu: good. *revs up the tea pot engine* so long, suckahs!

Web: DONT YOU SCAR THAT CHILD!

Wu: i wont, I promise! *leaves*

Linguini:... well.. buh bye now! and stop at Linguini's anytime for all your Italian food nee-

Jay: NO ADVERTISING!

Linguini: :C

Jay:... can I get some garlic bread?

Linguini: that'll be twenty dollars please.

Jay: well, that a little.. pricy..

Linguini: look, you want your garlic bread, or you no want your garlic bread. it is your choice.

Jay: fine.. *hands him the money*

Linguini:.. this is a rubber band and a pair of tweezers...

Jay: O_O *grabs the garlic bread and runs*

Linguini: WHY GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE- *Starts chasing after Jay while shouting angrily in Italian*

Zane:..O_O..i have been silent this whole time. *turns off the camera*


End file.
